Un viaje al otro lado
by Tsuki-Kirisame
Summary: Por un accidente unas chicas del mundo exterior entran a Gensokyo donde conoceran a todos los personajes de Touhou tratando de sobrevivir y aprender lo maravilloso de ese mundo.


**Eh decidido hacer al fin un fic te Touhou *-* espero que lo disfruten -w-**

**Los personajes de Touhou no me pertenecen es propiedad de Zun :D**

* * *

Es la hora de la mañana, el sol se acababa de salir, iluminando la tierra con su luz cálida como lo hace. Dos chicas corren hacia un pequeño bosque, deteniéndose a la entrada.

Una de las chicas le pregunta:

-Renko, este es el lugar, ¿verdad?

Aferrándose a su sombrero, Renko mira alrededor y ve una cinta roja en una rama y sonríe.

-Sí, Maribel, este es el lugar -responde ella, apuntando a la cinta.

-No estás emocionado? Estamos por fin en Gensokyo! –Dijo entre chillidos de emoción la rubia.

Tratando de ocultar su emoción, Renko responde con tanta calma como ella puede

-sí, sí, lo sé. No puedo esperar qué maravillas se encuentran allá para nosotras? ¿Qué veremos?"

Por ahora, Renko no puede ocultar su emoción, y Maribel sólo empeora la situación al unirse a, añadiendo a la excitación. Los dos se sientan en un banco bajo el árbol y abrir un documento que contenía una carta con instrucciones:

"Queridos amigos,

He logrado "convencer" a uno de mis amigos para abrir un portal a Gensokyo, y más concretamente aquí a mi santuario. El portal sólo aceptará dos seres humanos para evitar las infiltraciones no deseadas. Sólo date prisa y entrar tan pronto como usted lo ve. Se va a abrir uno de los bancos cerca de la entrada del bosque. Busque un árbol con una cinta roja. El portal se abrirá por la mañana temprano, alrededor de 7. NO TE LO PIERDAS!

Tu amigo

La bella y dulce doncella del santuario del Paraíso, Reimu Hakurei "

Cierran la carta y esperar a que el portal se abra con anticipación.

* * *

En la residencia de Yakumo, Yukari había tomado mucho sake y por ese problema reía al azar y decía cosas sin sentido.

-señora Yukari, por favor, cálmese!-dice Ran, que está tratando de enseñar a Chen un poco de matemática en la cocina a la vez.

Ran repente mira el reloj, era 08:12 AM.

Ella abre los ojos muy abiertos y suspiros violentamente y grita:

-Lady Yukari, ¡señorita Yukari!"

Yukari se inclina la cabeza a la dirección de Ran pidiendo

-Que pasa Ran? Pffft, jajaja….".

-Señorita Yukari, no se olvidó de su promesa, ¿no?- le pregunta desesperadamente Ran.

Yukari deja de reír, piensa por un momento y luego chasquea los dedos, diciendo:

-Ah, sí ... Yo~ debo abrir un portal para esos dos humanos~….- y con eso, se queda dormida.

Ran corrió hacia Yukari y desesperadamente dijo:

-Lady Yukari ... la puerta para que los seres humanos!"

Con molestia Yukari le da la espalda a Ran y dice adormilada:

"Ya lo abrí... ¿me deja dormir? ¿si?

Ran suspiro y miro hacia afuera, mientras que Chen todavía trata de contar con los dedos los números en la cocina, y piensa a sí misma

-Espero que no lo haya abierto en algún lugar peligroso ... –suspiro, y luego regresa a la mesa de la cocina para continuar con los estudios de Chen .

* * *

De vuelta en la parte en el mundo exterior, algunas personas ya están llegando por el bosque, algunos de trote, otros simplemente leyendo el periódico por los bancos.

Renko y Maribel miraban de un lado a otro muy decepcionadas, a continuación, Renko suspira en voz alta y dice:

-Creo ... que debe de haber olvidado.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de renunciar, oyen un ruido extraño. Un extraño portal de óvalo negro con los ojos en el interior ha aparecido en un árbol a 5 metros de distancia de la que están.

Se dieron cuenta de las dos cintas rojas en los bordes del portal y Renko grita

-¡Maribel! ¡Allí está!

Maribel jadeos y las dos empiezan a correr hacia el portal, lo más rápido posible.

Ellos están a punto de llegar al portal, cuando otras dos chicas salen de repente detrás del árbol que está justo antes de la brecha.

Maribel y Renko tratan de frenar a tiempo pero para su mala suerte no lo logran si se estrellan contra las dos chicas, las cuatro que cae sobre el suelo.

Cuando Renko y Maribel se levanta pidiendo disculpas, se dan cuenta de las dos chicas ya no están ahí, y con un fuerte "Uh Oh" ellas se dan cuenta que acaba de enviar dos niñas en Gensokyo por accidente.

En el Templo Hakurei, Reimu se paseaba de un lado a otro, refunfuñando, mientras que Marisa se sienta por un poste del santuario con calma bebiendo té y comiendo unas galletas.

-¡Se olvidó!- grito Reimu, luego continúo- ¡Estoy segura de que se quedo dormida!

-Relax, ze~ - con calma, dice Marisa. Ella toma otro trozo de una galleta de arroz.-Seguro que se ebrio y ahora recién abrió el portal.

Reimu toma una respiración profunda a continuación, mira a Marisa y le dice:

-Tienes razón.

De repente, oyen dos voces gritando, no demasiado lejos, a eso Reimu refunfuña.

* * *

La brecha se había abierto justo en el borde de la montaña donde está el santuario y las dos chicas ahora están cayendo de los árboles hasta el piso.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder!- grita la muchacha.

La otra muchacha con calma mira hacia abajo a medida que caen rápidamente al suelo y grita -Tsuki! debajo de ti! –dijo apuntando hacia una rama. Tsuki se agarro de la rama y dio una voltereta y aterrizo a otra rama con suavidad y de otro salto bajo del árbol. Miro por todas partes y no encontró a su amiga, entonces grita:

-¡Shin!, ¿dónde estás!

Con casi sin aliento, Shin sale de debajo de un arbusto, con la cara y el brazo izquierdo lleno de cortes y sangre por todas partes, pero todavía era capaz de caminar, tranquilamente responde:

-yo estoy aquí. He usado las ramas más pequeñas para ablandar mi caída y fue capaz de agarrar una rama antes de aterrizar. Veo que estás bien.

Ambas se ríen un poco.

-¿dónde demonios estamos? –pregunta Tsuki.

Shin simplemente se encoge de hombros, de repente, un gran lobo aparece justo en frente de a ellas siniestramente diciendo:

-bueno, bueno! Dos seres humanos sabrosos, listos para que yo coma. ¡Qué suerte. Caza de anoche fue terrible para mí, así que estoy bastante hambre. "

Tsuki y Shin sintieron pánico, pero mantuvieron el control y miraron al lobo

"Esa cosa acaba de hablar…-Dice con pánico Tsuki.

Shin asiente y dice:

-Sí, creo que es un especie de demonio-lobo…-

El animal mira a Shin y sonríe de forma terrorífica.

-Tal vez a ti te matare primero, voy a matarte de forma rápida y sin dolor"

Shin con calma responde:

-yo no recuerdo haber dicho que me ibas a matar primero .

-Shin! No lo alientes!-Dijo Tsuki.

En ese mismo momento, el demonio lobo va hacia Shin con rapidez. Tsuki se congela en su lugar y cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

En ese momento, Shin se agacha para evitar las del lobo en el último momento, entonces lo patea hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas.

Tsuki abre los ojos y se aleja del temor, sin embargo, las celebraciones tuvieron que esperar, el lobo con rapidez se levanta y se aleja con ira gruñendo y gritando:

-Eres humano. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Talismanes de sellado y un sinnúmero de estrellas de colores verdes caen en la parte superior del lobo, haciendo que caiga muy herido.

Tsuki, muy sorprendida, y Shin de la misma forma, mira hacia arriba y vieron a una doncella que llevaba un traje rojo y blanco, con mangas sueltas, y un gran moño rojo en su pelo negro, al lado de una chica en una escoba, rubia vestida de negro y la ropa blanca y un sombrero de bruja de color negro con una cinta blanca.

-¿Es usted dos está bien?-pregunta la doncella de rojo y blanco.

Shin asiente con la cabeza en silencio, mientras mira a Tsuki sin pestañear y sin pensar en la pregunta "¡¿dónde demonios estamos?!"

* * *

**Y...que tal? bien? mal? horripilante? su opinión cuanta! :3**

**-w- ¿Review? -w-**


End file.
